Storming of Blackhall
Na een jaar van burgeroorlog in het westen van de Midlands hadden de boeren onder leiding van House Rosendel uiteindelijk Hemington ingenomen en het wrede House Crawdon verjaagd. Lord Crawdon en de laatste van zijn volgelingen verschuilde zich in de Blackhall. Een reusachtig kasteel in de Grey Heights. Wetend dat Lord Crawdon de enige bedreiging is voor zijn nieuwe macht, spoorde Lord Rosendel met een list de bevolking aan het kasteel te bestrromen. Storming of Blackhall Bewapend met hooivorken, messen en zwaarden van de gedode Crawdon-soldaten, liepen de stedelingen en boeren de Grey Heights in. De soldaten op de muur schrokken toen zij de een paar duizend man op het kasteel zagen aflopen. Op een veilige afstand bleef de menigte staan. Met een witte vlag liep één van hen naar de poort: 'Geef ons Lord Crawdon en leef of vergezel hem in de hel. Je hebt tot zonsopkomst' Schreeuwde de boer bij de muur omhoog. Op de muur begonnen soldaten te twijfelen. Ze hadden binnen de muren nog maar 200 man en buiten stonden er duizenden. Ze konden ze zeker een tijdje afhouden, maar zonder bevrijdingsleger zouden ze uiteindelijk verhongeren in het kasteel. Sommige soldaten wilden de poorten openen en Lord Crawdon overleveren, terwijl anderen hem wilde beschermen tot de dood. Conar was de aanvoerder van alle strijdkrachten tijdens de burgeroorlog en had Hemington nooit willen verlaten, maar nu zijn dood nabij was, werd hij bang. Hij beklom de muur en liep naar de soldaten. 'Open de poort' zei hij. 'Maar Commandant, dan vermoorden de boeren ons.' Reageerde de soldaat. 'Stotterde ik, open de poort!' Schreeuwde Conar. De vijf soldaten keken elkaar aan en trokken hun zwaarden. Waarna Conar ook zijn zwaard trok. 'Geef je over, Conar! Het is één tegen vijf.' Schreeuwde de soldaat. Met een luide kreet stormde Conar op de soldaten af en sloeg de ene na de andere neer met zijn zwaard. Toen hij net de vierde soldaat wilde neerslaan, stak de vijfde hem in zijn rug. Met het zwaard nog in zijn rug draaide hij om een sloeg met één slag van zijn zwaard de soldaat neer. Conar strompelde naar achter en viel van de muur en viel ter pletten op de binnenplaats van het kasteel. Op het plein verzamelde tientallen soldaten tegen over elkaar. 'Als we de poorten openen doden ze ons allemaal.' Schreeuwde één. 'Ze moeten Lord Crawdon hebben, we zijn verloren, de poorten openen is onze enige kans om te overleven.' Schreeuwde een ander. 'Verraad!' Schreeuwde Lord Crawdon die de binnenplaats op kwam lopen. 'Waar wachten jullie op, dood die verraders!' Commandeerde hij. Waarop alle soldaten, die voor de lord waren hun zwaard trokken. Meteen trokken de anderen ook hun zwaarden. En toen, toen kwam de zon op. Terwijl de eerste Crawdon-soldaten stierven op de binnenplaats, vulde de lucht zich met het geschreeuw van duizenden mensen. Al snel wisten de soldaten de poorten te openen en allen die Lord Crawdon beschermden werden overweldigd door de menigte en op brute wijze vermoord. Lord Crawdon werd gevangen genomen en opgehangen voor de poort van Hemington. De soldaten die de menigte had geholpen werden vrij gelaten en velen trokken terug naar de stad en diende daar in de stadswacht. House Rosendel zou vanaf dat moment over de regio heersen en onder dat bewind bloeide de Midlands uit tot wat het vandaag de dag is.